(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication system, a client apparatus, a relay apparatus, and a computer-readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
A type of service which is called a cloud service or cloud computing is known. In this type of service, for example, a server on a network instead of an image forming apparatus performs various types of information processing, such as storage of data and conversion of data format.